Trapped
by EmilytheStrange971
Summary: After climbing into a mirror at Youmacon, two friends find themselves trapped in the world of Black Butler for one whole year. We follow them as they experience all the chaos and magic that comes with living in their world and as they decide whether they'll stay when their time's up or go back home to their families.
1. Chapter 1 Through the Looking Glass

_-Authors Note: __I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters nor will I ever. Emily (me) and Alex are real people and I have expressed consent to use them in this story.-_

_Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass_

"Alex, come on we need to get going or we're going to be late to the Black Butler Panel!" yelled Emily, lifting the long gray bangs out of her face and looking in the mirror to check her makeup. Emily smiled at how she looked. "Oh how I love cosplaying Undertaker." she thought and giggled. Emily's eyes went to the drawn-on scar that extended across her face and she lightly traced it with her nail, "I wonder how he got his scars." She smiled, letting the bangs fall back into her face, "Maybe someday I'll get to ask him myself." She knew it was stupid but Emily had always felt in her heart that the characters of Black Butler were real and she hoped that someday she would get the chance to meet them. Just then Emily heard the click of the bathroom door and spun around to see Alex emerge from the bathroom dressed in her Drocell costume, "How do I look?"

Emily took a minute to scan over her, "Great, just one more thing." The girl walked over to the hotel room's desk, picked up the music box that sat there and handed it to her friend. Alex took the box and placed the strap around her neck.

"Now you're perfect." said Emily.

Alex smiled, "Okay, let's go."

The two girls grabbed the rest of their things, their badges, bags and Undertaker's death scythe, and walked to the lobby of the hotel to meet with the rest of their group. Once it was established that they were all going to the panel they walked about 7 blocks to the Detroit Renaissance Center. They entered and were immediately surrounded by people in costumes, some they recognized others they had no clue. Smiles spread across the groups faces seemingly saying, "Today is going to be a good day." Emily checked her Youmacon booklet one last time before they were off to Panel Room 1.

-Time skip via Grell's chainsaw-

After the panel ended the rest of the group headed to the gamer's room, leaving Emily and Alex behind watching the torrents of cosplayers exit the room. There were Sebastians and Ciels and Grells (Oh my!) and so many other characters. Emily just watched with a giant grin plastered on her face; about ready to start laughing like a mad-woman she was so happy. "I'm having so much fun." she thought, "The only way this could get any better would be for the real characters to show up." She sighed and thought aloud, "If only…"

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"Nothing, just daydreaming,"

"About what?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Emily said rhetorically. Suddenly, a cosplayer exited the panel room that caught her attention. This cosplayer was dressed as Sebastian from the Ciel in Wonderland OVA and he looked EXACTLY like Sebastian, same height, same hair, same face, everything. Emily's jaw dropped, "Oh my stars!"

"Huh?" her friend muttered, moving her eyes from the voice actor who was talking to fans in the corner of the hall. Alex's eyes fell on the same man, "Wow, he's either a really legit cosplayer or…"

"Or…" Emily chimed in, "I vote we follow him."

"Same."

The girls walked after him, keeping at least 5 feet behind him for fear of being caught. The man went up escalators, weaved through crowds and calmly walked down empty hallways not once looking behind him. "Well someone's cocky." Emily thought and giggled but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized too late that they were in an empty hall. Emily braced herself and tried to think up a good excuse as to why they were following him but he never turned around. She turned her head around to see Alex mouthing, "That was a close one."

"I know." She mouthed back and motioned her to keep following. "Does he want us to follow him?" Emily thought but quickly dismissed it, "No I can't imagine he needs us for anything. I'm not exactly normal but…" Emily let her thoughts fall into oblivion, she could think about it later but now she needed to focus on keeping close behind him. After a few minutes he turned into a room, closing the door behind him, a sign on the door read 'Staff Only'.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked.

"We go in after him." Emily said, smiling with absolute certainty. Emily slowly opened the door and tip-toed inside. The room was dark and empty with no windows, no doors other than the one they'd just entered and no furniture or knickknacks except for an object, covered in fabric, sitting at its center. Emily flicked the light switch and a small light flickered on, it didn't help much but it was enough to see clearly that no one was in the room.

"Did we lose him?" Alex whispered, standing right behind Emily.

"We couldn't have there's only one way out of the room." Emily walked up to the object in the center of the room and removed the cloth. What stared back at her was not what she had expected; before her stood a six-foot tall mirror with a beautiful gold filigree frame but it was not the mirror itself that confused her it was the image that shown back at her. Instead of seeing herself in a dark and empty room she saw herself in a well-lit old study.

"Hey Alex, come over here." Emily said, motioning her friend over.

Alex walked over, "What the… isn't that Ciel's study? Do you think he went into the mirror somehow?"

"That's what it looks like." Emily reached out and touched the surface of the mirror; it rippled like water. "Hmmm…" Emily pushed her hand into the mirror and waited for something to happen. One minute ticked by and she said, "I'm going to go inside. Are you coming with me?"

"Is it safe?" Alex asked.

Emily pulled out her hand, examined it and shrugged. "It's hard to say, it doesn't seem to have hurt my hand but that doesn't say much." Emily stated, "I'm going in regardless though."

Alex paused for a second, "I guess if you're going in I'll go too."

"You know you don't have to, it could be really dangerous." Emily said, suddenly serious.

"I know." The room went silent.

"Okay." Emily held out her hand to Alex, "Hold my hand; we're less likely to get separated that way." Alex took Emily's hand and Emily stepped halfway into the mirror, "One last thing."

"What?"

"GERONIMO!" Emily yelled, jumping the rest of the way in and dragging her friend through after her. Five minutes later the image in the mirror faded and changed to reflect the dark storage room in the Detroit Renaissance Center.


	2. Chapter 2 Heaven or Hell

_-Authors Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters nor will I ever. Emily (me) and Alex are real people and I have expressed consent to use them in this story. Sorry for taking so long posting this chapter I'm going to try and get the next one up faster. Also sorry it's a little short I would have liked to make it longer but I thought that was the right place to end the chapter.-_

_Chapter 2: Heaven or Hell_

Emily's eyes fluttered open to see that she was lying on a large bed in a very fancy-looking room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Where am I?" She thought and it came back to her, "That's right, we found that mirror and Alex and I went through." Emily woke up all at once, "Wait, Alex." Her eyes darted around the room searching for her friend but they didn't find her, "I hope she's alright." Emily got up from the bed and opened the curtains, it was still bright outside and she could see the colors of fall had made their way onto the trees. "I guess I'll go look for someone." she thought and started to turn towards the door Emily froze when her eyes met bright green ones, she began to jump back but stopped when she got a better look. She sighed and muttered, "I am so stupid." Staring back at her was her own reflection in the mirror; she was still in her Undertaker cosplay and the bangs of the wig had been moved out of her eyes revealing her contacts. She realized that she should get the contacts out of her eyes and in their case as soon as possible otherwise they would do permanent damage to her eyes.

Emily began searching the room for her bag but found that it, along with her scythe and hat, was gone. "Well, I guess I should go look for it." she thought. Emily slowly opened the door and peered her head through, looking for any other nearby doors. To her delight, there was one directly to the left of her own. Emily tip-toed over to the door and looked inside to see her friend, still dressed in her cosplay, lying on the bed fast asleep. Emily walked over and called her friends name in an attempt to wake her, "Alex…AAAAlllleeeexxxx…Alex wake up!"

"Five more minutes." her friend finally mumbled, rolling over as she did so.

"Alex that's not going to work, I'm afraid we're not in Kansas anymore." Emily said, prodding the side of her friends face with her nail.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled, finally opening her eyes, "Where are we?"

"Well, my best guess is the Phantomhive Manor but I could be wrong."

Alex jolted straight up in bed, "The Phantomhive Manor, as in Ciel Phantomhive?"

"The one and only." Emily grinned from ear to ear, "Anyway, I'd like to go find our host so we can talk about what's going on."

"Okay, then let's go." Alex replied.

The pair walked out of the room and down the hallway, looking from room to room for signs of the young lord or his servants. They ventured through about half of the mansion and found no one. They were about to make their way back to the room in hopes that they were looking for them as well when they heard talking from a room directly in front of them. Emily walked over to the door and was about to knock when they heard a boy yell, "Sebastian, you incompetent…" he stopped, seeming to be searching for the right word, "butler. You didn't even check to see if you were being followed!"

"Well no, I've never been followed before and you didn't give me orders to keep others from following me." a man, she was sure was Sebastian, replied.

"You…!" Ciel yelled.

Emily suppressed a giggle, "I think we should give them a moment." Alex nodded and they both walked to the wall opposite of the room and sat on the floor in front of it. The boy continued yelling at his servant for a while and Emily listened in, occasionally chuckling at what was being said. Alex was twiddling her thumbs and also trying to listen in but was mostly engrossed in her own thoughts, "We're here, we're really in the Phantomhive Manor and that is really Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis behind that door." Alex looked over to her friend; she seemed rather unfazed by it all, in fact she seemed giddy, but sometimes with Emily it was hard to say if that was the truth. Alex sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, now staring at Alex with her bright green contacts.

"Nothing." Alex murmured.

"Are you sure?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking down to the floor. Emily's eyes went to the ground as well but immediately perked back up as if she had just remembered something. Emily's hand went into her coat and began searching around for something. Her hand stopped for a second before pulling out a plastic bag with four bone-shaped cookies inside. She opened the bag and took one out before extending the bag to her friend.

"Want one?" she said with a smile across her face.

"Of course!" Alex said and reached for a cookie. The girls munched away at their cookies in silence and again waited for the argument, if you could even call it that, to subside. A few minutes later they heard Ciel say, "Go get those girls and bring them here, I need to talk to them." Not a moment later Sebastian opened the door and the girls' eyes nearly popped out of their skulls, Emily with a bone cookie hanging halfway out of her mouth.

Sebastian smiled, "It looks as if that won't be necessary."

"What are you…"Ciel muttered as he stomped over to the door, "Oh…"

"Come on in young ladies."

The girls got up in unison and Emily took the half-eaten bone cookie, stuck it back in the plastic bag and shoved it back in her coat. The girls were ushered and told to sit in two chairs facing the earls desk.

Alex gathered up all her might, turned to Sebastian and said, "Before anything else happens, Can I please get a hug?"

He looked somewhat shocked and said, "Young master is that alright?"

"I don't care." He sighed.

"Alright." He said.

She hugged him for a full 30 seconds and he gently hugged back, "Thank you."

Alex joined her friend in the seats and Ciel told Sebastian to go make some tea. Ciel eyed the girls with suspicion, "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Emily and this is Alex." Emily said as calmly as possible

"And by Alex I believe you mean Alexandria." He stated.

"Um, yeah." Alex said faintly.

"And how old are each of you?"

"17…" said Emily.

"I'm 18." said Alex.

"I also assume that the way you're currently dressed is due to the event that you were at?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah." Emily replied.

Ciel sighed, "Why did you follow Sebastian?"

Emily paused a moment, she had been debating how to answer that question since she woke up but the best thing she could think of was the truth, "We saw him and thought that he looked more real than any of the others in costume around so we followed him out of curiosity."

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yep." Emily said.

"Just like Alice following the rabbit." He sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid that your curiosity has gotten you into a bit of trouble."

Emily paused, "How so?"

"I'm afraid that the mirror that you passed through only works from noon on October 30th to noon on November 1st each year and in case you didn't notice it is November 1st and well past noon." He said gravely. The room went silent; Emily and Alex processed the information. They were stuck in the world of Black Butler for an entire year. This could either be heaven or hell.


	3. Chapter 3 I hate corsets!

_-Authors Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters nor will I ever. Emily (me) and Alex are real people and I have expressed consent to use them in this story. Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.-_

_Chapter 3: I hate corsets!_

Sebastian returned to the room with the freshly brewed tea.

"Here you are young master." He said placing a porcelain cup on the desk in front of Ciel, he followed suit with the girls cups. "Would you like any cream or sugar?"

They shook their heads in reply.

"Alright then." He said and stood of toward the side.

It was silent for a while again, then Emily spoke up, "So what are you going to do with us?"

"You don't have to worry about us killing you, if we wanted you dead we would have already done it but we ruled that out as an option." Ciel sipped his tea, "It's too much of a mess to try and cover up."

"Well that's reassuring." Emily thought.

"But seeing as you know so much about us we need to keep an eye on you so you will have to stay at the manor with us." He stated, "Sebastian will elaborate."

"Yes, the plan at the moment is to have you pose as the daughters of one of the young masters business partners from the United States who are staying at the manor while they try to figure out what to do with their futures, as in whether to marry or work. Also you will be wealthy but not of noble blood so you can take on jobs below that of nobility but will be allowed into social gatherings if need be. Our servants will be told that you are in difficult situation but won't be completely enlightened to the situation as it may be hard for even them to understand." He said, "Lastly, you'll be going under the last name of Wyse, it's easier if we have something pre-established; so you can get used to using it as it is what you'll be called for the next year at least."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Emily muttered.

"Of course you'll need clothing so I will be bringing in the seamstress Nina Hopkins to make your wardrobes." Sebastian stated.

The two girls glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing, "Nina."

"Okay, but what about now?" Emily shook it off and asked.

"We have some spare clothing in the house you can use." Ciel answered.

"Are you sure?" Emily questioned, knowing all too well whose clothes they would be.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Ciel replied.

"You'll be staying in the rooms you were in before. Dinner should be in about an hour so I will take you to get changed and then you will meet back the young master in the dining room." Sebastian turned to the girls, "I'm afraid I haven't gotten your names yet, what would they be?"

"Emily." She smiled.

"Alexandria." Alex said emphasizing the ending, "But everyone calls me Alex."

"Come with me Ms. Emily, Ms. Alex." He said and ushered them towards the door

"One last thing, where's our stuff? I really need to get some things out of my bag." Emily said, rubbing her eyes.

"I put them into storage because we can't have advanced technology being found in this time. What exactly do you need?" Sebastian asked.

"Just my glasses and my contacts case." She said.

"I suppose that's alright, this way then." Sebastian led them to a room packed away at the end of a hallway near the kitchen. He then took a candelabrum from a nearby table and lit it and led them into the room. The bags were buried far in the back of the room and the girls used what little light they had to dig through and find what they wanted. Emily pulled out a pair of silver-framed rectangle glasses, a lens cleaning cloth, her contacts case and something wrapped in a scrap of blue silk. Alex grabbed her bag and took out 5 volumes of manga.

"Don't you think those books will attract attention, Ms. Alex?" Sebastian stated.

"I'll keep them hidden." Alex said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What is the other item you have Ms. Emily?" He pried.

"Nothing you wouldn't be able to get now, don't worry about it." She said and pulled the object closer.

Sebastian sighed, "You may keep the things that you have but you have to keep them hidden, understood."

"Yes sir." Emily said and saluted him.

"Understood." Alex chimed in.

"Thank you!" they both exclaimed.

"Now where's a mirror?" Emily asked.

"This way." Sebastian brought them to a bathroom with a mirror and vanity. Emily spared no time getting the contacts out of her eyes and back in the case. Her hands flew up and rubbed at her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm am never going to sleep with contacts in again." She stated and sat down until her eyes stopped stinging enough to keep them open revealing their true brown color. Both girls took off their wigs and wig caps. Emily's hair was long with a side bang, brown and curly. Alex's was short, dark-brown-almost-black and wavy. They then removed their makeup and Sebastian led them to a room with an old wardrobe. He opened it; half of it was full of lightly colored flowing dresses and the other with bright shades of red. "Just what I thought." thought Emily. Sebastian left the room to let the girls choose and change. Sometime later they emerged, Emily wore a black bustle skirt and long-sleeve red blouse with black lace trim and Alex a simple red dress with short sleeves, a scoop neck and some ruffles near the bottom.

"I hate corsets!" Alex exclaimed, "How are you supposed to breathe in one of these things!"

"I personally do not wear corsets Ms. Alex so I'm afraid I can't enlighten you as to how people breathe in them." Said Sebastian, a hint of mocking in his voice, he looked toward Emily, "I assume you share her sentiment?"

"Actually no, I don't mind it but I have a higher tolerance for this type of thing and it's not my first time wearing one." She stated.

"Interesting, some women take years to get used to wearing a corset, How many times exactly have you worn one?"

"About three times I think…" she muttered.

"You might as well have never worn one." Sebastian paused and looked at his watch, "It's almost time for dinner, I'm not quite finished so I can cook something specific to you girls if you would like."

"Macaroni and cheese." Alex said.

"What she said." Emily said.

"Alright." Sebastian led them to the dining room and went to prepare the meal leaving the girls to talk and wait for their host.

"This feels too easy." Alex stated and shifted in her seat.

"You mean how they just right away accepted us." Emily replied.

Alex nodded.

"I know but if you think about it it's not the first time they've had to deal with people that know their secret or stay long term, and I think they still have their 'guest' faces on. I think when we start talking more and it sinks in that we're going to be here for an entire year things may change."

"I know what you're saying but I still feel uneasy." Alex remarked.

"I know."

Just then Ciel entered the room being escorted by Mey-Rin who curtsied and introduced herself. Emily sighed, wishing they could at least tell the servants the truth; it would be harder to keep up the act around them. She settled back in her seat, well at least she could talk to them about some things. Emily drifted off into her own thoughts as the food, which wasn't poisoned (Alex made very sure of that), was served and eaten.

"Emily, are you okay?" Alex asked as she ate another bite of her dessert, a slice of apple tart with homemade ice-cream on top.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She yawned.

"When you both are finished Sebastian will lead you back to you bedrooms." Ciel said as he finished his tart.

Both girls quickly finished and were taken back to their rooms. They went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4 A Noise in the Night

__-Authors Note: __I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters nor will I ever. Emily (me) and Alex are real people and I have expressed consent to use them in this story. Sorry again for taking forever on this.-__

_Chapter 4: A Noise in the Night_

Bang

Emily shifted under the cover of her blanket.

Bang Bang Bang

"Stupid…" Emily murmured.

Bang Bang Bang

"I'm coming." She mumbled and rolled out of bed.

Bang Bang Bang Bang

"I said I'm coming!" she yelled and walked quickly to the door, "Who is…" she said as she opened it, "…it?" There was no one there.

A grandfather clock struck midnight somewhere in the manor and the noise seemed to stop. Emily turned back into her room and shut the door. She sat down on the edge of her bed. Weird was the only word that passed her mind. She laid down and pulled the covers over her again. After a few minutes she began to drift back off to sleep…

Bang Bang Bang

Her eyes flung open and she threw herself out of bed and toward the door.

Bang

She threw the door open and it slammed against the wall. Again no one was there.

Bang Bang Bang

She could hear now the noise was coming from farther down the hallway.

Bang Bang Bang Bang

Emily ran back into the room, grabbed her oil lamp and lit it as fast as she could.

Bang Bang Bang

Oil lamp now in hand she began walking down the hallway toward the noise.

Bang Bang

The farther she walked down the hallway the louder the sound seemed to get.

Bang Bang Bang

Louder.

Bang Bang

Louder still.

Bang Bang Bang

Finnian rushed passed Emily down the hallway in the direction of the noise.

Bang

"Finny!" Emily yelled and began running after him, but he was already gone.

Bang Bang Bang

"This is so weird." She thought and kept running, being careful not to drop her oil lamp. The sound continued to get louder the farther she went until she could tell exactly what it was; gunshots and a lot of them. She rushed forward searching for exactly where they were coming from until she found her way to a pair of glass doors situated in a sitting room. Through the glass she could see a large balcony that was lined with rifles; each loaded, safety off, and ready to fire. Mey-Rin kneeled at the edge of the balcony. Aiming carefully at something on the ground, she fired five rounds one after another. Emily's ears rang from the sound. Emily began to reach for the handle of the door when she heard another shot, this one from farther away, and saw Mey-Rin hit the ground. Blood began to pool out around her from the wound that now resided in her chest. Emily stumbled backwards, shaking her head, "This can't be happening." She thought over and over, "She can't die." Then Emily saw herself and Alex rush out from behind a pillar that had been concealing them to try to help Mey-Rin.

"I'm going to try and find Sebastian." The Emily on the balcony said.

She rushed through the glass doors and straight through her shocked counterpart. Emily dropped her oil lamp and the glass shattered on the hard ground, "What's going on?" she muttered. She had been like a ghost and on top of that there was another version of her walking around.

"This way Sebastian!" Emily heard and moved out of the way, not wanting someone to walk through her again.

Sebastian went out onto the balcony and scooped Mey-Rin into his arms. He came back in and carefully laid her on a couch in the room. He checked her pulse, "She's still alive though I'm not sure for how much longer. Her pulse is irregular so I believe the bullet must have hit her heart, though not right on, which would also explain the amount of blood. I don't think I can do anything to help her."

"What a shame." Everyone's eyes darted in the direction of the voice. There in the frame of the glass doors stood Ronald Knox leaning against the handle of his death scythe. "I never did get to take her on a date." There was silence punctuated by Mey-Rin's heavy breathing.

"I assume you're here to collect her soul." Sebastian stated.

"That's right," Ronald answered and moved forward into the room, "and you better not try anything."

"I won't interfere." He backed away from Mey-Rin.

"But can't you do something?" Alex muttered, clearly upset. No one answered her and the other Emily led her out of the room, though not willingly. Emily watched as Ronald went to collect Mey-Rin's soul. Her eyesight began to fade as she saw the cinematic record fly from Mey-Rin's chest. "Wait," she thought, "I thought humans couldn't see cinematic records."

_-Time skip via Ronald's lawnmower-_

Emily bolted up in bed as the same grandfather clock chimed midnight in the manor. She jumped out of her bed, ran passed her intact oil lamp and towards the room from her dream. Her heart pounded harder in her chest with each step she took. She couldn't hear anything now but that didn't mean… her thoughts trailed off. She rounded the last corner into the hallway with the sitting room. She ran through the door frame.

"Nothing," she said, "it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

Emily nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and was greeted with a somewhat familiar face. She let out her breathe, "Sebastian you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." He said with a smirk.

"It's alright." She replied wearily, "Don't worry about the dream, I'm pretty sure it was nothing."

"Alright, make sure you make it back to your bedroom. We wouldn't want you in harm's way if there was an attack on the manor."

Emily froze, "Right."

Emily went back to her room and spent the rest of the night trying to get back to sleep. She shook off all the strange things that happened in her dream as just being because it was just that: a dream.


End file.
